


Memories to Remember

by Novatardis



Category: Fisheye Placebo
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey'in senden bir isteği vardı, o da yaşaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> İlk kez yazdığım bir fandom yine. Hatta benden başka yazan yok hiçbir dilde fic bulamadım.  
> Umarım batırmamışımdır.  
> Keyword: Kardeş  
> Şart: O.C.  
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6kY7hm4WQs&list=PLGi5AdMmOIYTMG1seRpDQ1RaduVO467VH&index=1

 

 

Batı Halk Şehri'nde bahar havası var... Usul bir esinti portakal renkli tülleri havalandırıp rüzgar çanını şıngırdatıyor...

Bakışların hiç bilgisayar olmayan masandaki vazoya kayıyor. Dün boş olan vazoda bir demet papatya var. Kız kardeşinin inceliği yüzüne kırık bir tebessüm veriyor, tebessüm saniyeler içerisinde yerini sadece sevdiği birini kaybetmiş insanların bileceği hüzünlü bir boşluğa bırakıyor.

Yataktan doğruluyorsun, sırtına saplanan acı ile beraber... Artık genç olmadığını haykırıyor bedenin sen duvardaki elektronik takvimden bir sayfayı uçururken...

Günlerden çarşamba, aylardan mayıs...

Şehirlerce dökülen kan sonrası demokrasinin uğradığı şehirde, demokrasinin mimarının ölümünün 35. yılında, güzel bir bahara başlıyorsun...

Bugün Frey öleli tam 35 yıl oldu. Başta ondan korkmuş, nefret etmiştin... Soğuk, yeşile dönük mavi gözleri, değer biçer bakışları, her defasında seni alt edecek nüktedan bir cevabı olması, umursamazlığı...

Sana hiç açmadığın o karanlık kapıları açtırması... Ve aslında o kapıların ardında karanlık olmadığını gösterişi...

*

“Bunu yapmak zorunda mıyım? Çok kirli burası. Hasta olursam sisteme kim girecek?”

Söylenmelerin beyaz saçların ardındaki turkuaz gözlerde kayboluyor, muhtemelen farelerin bile barınmadığı tünele giriyorsun.

Adımların paslı merdivenleri takip ederken Frey üstünden feneri tutuyor. Bunun bir tür ceza olduğuna eminsin. Muhtemelen Kızıl duştayken sütyenini çaldığın için başına bu geliyor.

Adımların ıslak lağım kokulu koridorun zemini ile buluşurken çıtırtılar duyuyorsun önünde... Kalbin korkudan patlamak üzereyken hemen ardında inmiş Frey'e yapışıyorsun.

“TİMSAHLARA YEM OLACAĞIZ SÖZ VERİYORUM BİR DAHA ROBIN'İN SUTYENİNİ ALIP MASTÜRBASYON YAPMAYACAĞIM!”

Frey'in yüzünü alaycı bir gülüş kaplıyor.

“Onu köşedeki kompedandan almıştım. Bir yerde bakir kanının kaynayacağını biliyordum ve Robin eşyalarına dokunulmasından nefret eder.”

“Eh? Ama Robin'in parfümü-”

“O benim parfümümdü salak. Kızı köpek gibi her köşede izliyorsun ama bir burundan yoksunsun.”

Yanından geçerken soğuk parmakları açık kalmış çeneni ittiriyor, omzuna çarparak öne düşerken ekliyor:

“Ve burada timsah yok, şapşal.”

Ceset varmış gibi ağır çuvalı sürüklüyorsun onun peşinde... Birkaç dakikalık yürüyüşün ardından tünelin sonunda ışık görünüyor.

Frey adımlarını yavaşlatırken diğer taraftan da küçük adımlar duyuluyor, minik bir kız sesi “Frey!” derken buz beyazı saçlı çocuk, daha önce ondan hiç duymadığın bir yumuşaklıkla “Clarissa.” diyor.

Işık önüne düşüyor, Frey eğilip sarışın bir ufaklığa sarılırken şaşkınca ışığın geldiği yöne bakıyorsun. 15- 20 kadar çocuk kir ve pas içinde giysileri, korkunun ev sahibi olduğu ama şimdi merakın misafirlik ettiği bakışlarla sana bakıyorlar.

Frey'le ilk tanıştığından beri seni sık sık esir alan o duygunun elindesin yine. Şaşkınsın, ürküyorsun ve ne yapacağını bilmesen de içinde bir yer devam etmek istiyor. Çuval, bıraktığın anda devriliyor. İçinden bir elma yuvarlanarak gidiyor ve kara gözlü bir çocuğun ayaklarının dibinde duruyor.

Sonra olanlar o kadar hızlı yaşanıyor ki anlamıyorsun, çocuklar hevesle çuvala saldırıyor, senin giriş kapısını hacklediğin özel bir kolejin öğle yemeği paketlerini iştahla açıyorlar...

Curcunanın ortasında kendini 5G kullanım alanılında 3G kullanır gibi hissederek geriliyorsun. Kirli duvara sırtın dayanınca kırmızı çerçevenden önündekilere bakıyorsun. Lağım kokan tünelde barınmaya çalışan küçük hayatlar...

Clarissa'dan sonra diğerleri ile de ilgilenen Frey yanına yürüyor. Tam yanında durduğunda sabah mastürbasyon yaparken kokladığın sütyenden gelen kokuyu alıyorsun, naneli, ferah, kış gibi...

Yüzün kızarırken onun dudakları kurnaz bir gülüşle aralanıyor, aklından geçenleri okumuş gibi...

"Gidelim” diyor. “Kahve istiyorum.”

Banyosunda iki klozet olan odanıza dönüp ısıtıcıda ucuz kahve yapmak için çıkışa ilerliyorsunuz. Naneli koku genzini yakıyor, arkanızdan kıkırtılar geliyor, sense ilk kez Frey ile eş adım yürüyorsun.

*

Kız kardeşinin sabah çiçekleri bırakırken hazırladığı kahvaltıyı sessizlik eşliğinde bitiriyorsun. Kahve makinesinden zengin aromalı bir kupa kahve daha alıp bahçeye çıkıyorsun. Dün gece dışarıda unuttuğun kırmızı battaniye şezlongun üstünde duruyor. Kahveni güneşin altında içerken bir başka kırmızı battaniye aklına geliyor.

Yurt kışları çok soğuk oluyordu ve senin fazladan battaniyen vardı. Gülümserken güneş grilerin yerleştiği saçlarında dans ediyor, omuzlarına zıplayıp onları ısıtırken kahve gözlerin çoktan bir kış gününü anımsamış, kapanıyor.

*

Teslim gününe haftalar olan Yazılım ödevini yaparken gözlerin yanındaki kıpırdanmayı yakalıyor. Kırmızı kulaklıklarını indirip ekranın yanındaki dereceye bakıyorsun. -28 ile dudakların büzülüyor, minik bir ıslık kaçarken kırmızı battaniyeni omuzlarına daha da çekerek döner sandalyeyi odanın içinde tur atıp duran çocuğa çeviriyorsun.

“Frey?”

“Soğuk.”

Yüzü sana döndüğünde gerçekten üşüdüğünü anlıyorsun. Burnunun ucu kızarmış, eğer seni tekmelemeyeceğinden emin olsan _şirin_ göründüğünü söylerdin.

“Battaniyenin altına gir?”

"Robin götürmüş.”

Yıpranmış yurt odasında göz gezdiriyorsun, turkuaz battaniye gerçekten yok. “Bende fazla vardı.” derken saatlerdir oturduğun sandalyenden kalkıyorsun. Tutulan yerlerin çığlık atarken metal dolaba ilerliyorsun. Üst kapağı açıp kırmızı, yünlü battaniyeyi indiriyorsun.

Sorgulamadan alıyor, açıp üstüne dolayıp kaloriferin yanındaki köşesine dönüyor. Boş boş ona bakıp dikildiğini fark edince masana geri dönüyorsun. Sandalyeye oturup ellerini klavede koşturacakken Flrey konuşuyor:

“Kokuyor.”

“HA?!”

Sinirin zıplarken o bataniyeyi beyaz saçlarının üstüne çekiyor. Ardından ekliyor:

“Senin gibi. Güneş kokuyor.”

Yanlış duyduğuna eminsin. Sandalyeni tamamen ona döndürüyorsun o ise sana bakmıyor. Birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından “Ödevini bitir.” diyor.

Mavi bakışları uyarırcasına sana dönüyor, anlamadığın bir his parmak uçlarını kaşındırırken sandalyeyi çevirip garaj müziğe ve ödevine geri dönüyorsun.

 

*

 

Güneş koktuğunu söylemişti. Bacaklarına sürtünen başla anılarından kopuyorsun. Sibir kurdu Silvia ilgini istiyor. Eğilip güzel kızı seviyorsun, sana onu hatırlatan mavi bakışlarla bakıyor. Kahveni kenara bırakıyorsun, sırtını güneş ısıtıyor ve Silvia başını dizine yaslıyor.

*

Duman... Gaz... Yüzüne taktığın kırmızı bandanan hiçbir işe yaramıyor, gözlüklerinin ardında gözlerin biber gazından yanmış, boğazın sızlıyor. Suya ihtiyacın var, havaya ihtiyacın var ama cehennemin ortasındasın.

Şehir yanıyor. Her yer, başını çevirdiğin her yerde polis güçleri, aktivistler... Çığlıklar yükseliyor, alevler ve kan her köşeyi kırmızıya boyuyor.

Kırmızı en sevdiğin renkti ama artık daha fazla görmek istemiyorsun. Turkuaza ihtiyacın var, buz mavisine... _Frey'e..._

Robin sol blokta duyuru yapıyor. Siren seslerini bastıran megafondan sesini ve bildiriyi duyabiliyorsun. Yurtta, kahvaltıda birlikte yazdığınız bildirge....

“ÖZGÜRLÜK!...”

Haykırıyor, herkes haykırıyor acı ve baskı birbirini kucaklıyor ve sen nefes alamıyorsun.

“SAĞ BLOKTA KISTIRMA VAR! GERİ ÇEKİLİN!”

Sağ blok...

Etrafından balık sürüsü gibi eylemciler akarken beynin söyleneni algılıyor ve sağ bloğa doğru koşuyorsun.

Gözlerin yaşla dolu, genzin yanıyor, ellerin titriyor, vücudunda cop izleri var, ama sen tem gücünle sağ bloğa koşuyorsun. Kalabalığın bittiği cadde başından sağa dönüyorsun.

Adın gibi iyi bildiğin o ceket... Sırtında 'YOU ARE FREE!' yazan...

Frey dizleri üstünde, arkası sana dönük, karşısında ise ondan fazla polis var. Silahları çekili, adımını atacakken Frey konuşuyor.

Onca yorgunluğa, gaza, dayağa rağmen sesi öyle berrak ki...

“Bahar günü. Güneşli bir gün... Papatyalar... Sıcak bir kahve...”

Kahve derken sesi çatlıyor... Ama sen onun neden bahsettiğini biliyorsun. Gazın sebep olmadığı bir yaş kir içindeki yanağından süzülürken duvara dayanıyorsun.

“Bir köpek... SEN ÖZGÜRSÜN. GİT VE YAŞA!”

Sesi silah sesleri ile boğuluyor, her bir polis ayrı ayrı ateş eder Frey'in bedenini yakarken dizlerin bükülüyor, sessizce çöküyorsun, verdiğin söz seni _oraya_ mühürlüyor.

*

“Vance...”

Başını çeviriyorsun. Kolunda yatan Frey elini uzatıyor. Parmak uçları yüzünde geziniyor. Robin büyük eylem öncesi sizi baş başa bırakmak için Maria'nın odasına gitti, ki ona teşekkür borçlusun, dün gece çok güzeldi.

Kolun Frey'i daha çok sararken başını onun başına yaslıyorsun.

“Hep özgür bir ülkede özgür bir şehirde güne başlamak istedim. Taze papatyaların olduğu bir vazom, güzel bir kahve içip güneşin altında köpeğimle oynamak...”

İstekleri o kadar sıradan ve aynı zamanda imkansız ki için acıyor. Yaşadığınız düzenden nefret ediyorsun.

"Bana söz verir misin? Eylemden sonra bu hayatı yaşayacaksın. Ne olursa olsun?”

Gülüyorsun. Onu bırakacağını mı düşünüyor yoksa? Frey'in kendine güvensiz olması fikri o kadar saçma ki kahkahalara dönüyor gülüşün. Dirsekliyor.

“Ciddiydim.”

“Söz veriyorum.”

“Yaşayacaksın.”

“Yaşayacağım.”

“Kahveni içip, köpeğinle oynayacaksın.”

“Söz...”

Çatılı kaşları gevşiyor, sen de huzurla uykuya dönmeye hazırlanıyorsun. Ama onun eli çoktan çarşafına altına kaymış, aletini tutuyor. Çarşafı çekip, üstüne çıkıyor.

“NAPIYORSUN YA?”

Elin onu durdurmak ister gibi kalkıyor, Frey ise havadaki elini yakalayıp yalıyor. Sen iliklerine kadar ürperip uyarılıyorsun, o üstüne yerleşiyor.

“Ne yapıyor gibi görünüyorum? Seni sürüyorum elbette. Tek seferin yettiğini kim söyledi?”

Turkuaza kayan mavi gözleri keskin, yine soğuk ama sana değil...

*

Özgür bir ülkede, özgür bir şehirde yaşıyorsun. Taze papatyaların olduğu bir vazon ve kaliteli kahven var. Köpeğin var. Tıpkı onun gibi gözleri olan.

Kahveni içiyorsun, güneş seni ısıtıyor, köpeğin attığın frizbiyi getiriyor. _Yaşıyorsun._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım okuduğunuz şey biraz kalbinizi kırmış ve sizi Fisheye Placebo evrenine çekmiştir. ♥


End file.
